Once Upon a Disney
by MysteriousGal10
Summary: Finally the family on Once Upon a Time (including Hook) get a vacation! So thye decided to go to the magic kingdom in Disney World. They'll meet their Disney selves, go on rides, and watch fire works.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Trip Prep.**

A yellow buggy sits outside the apartment building of a small fairytale family. Henry is playing a video game why sitting on the couch. David is talking to Snow why Snow is cradling baby Neal. Emma comes from downstairs and approaches Henry.

Emma:" Hey kid ready for Florida?"

Henry:" You bet"

Henry presses pause on his video game.

Henry:" My first trip to Florida, the whole family is going, and my first trip to Disney World"

David:" And some other people who aren't exactly family members are coming"

Emma sighs. She invited Hook on the trip and he agreed to come. Rumple and Belle are also coming, but they are technically apart of the family. Also Robbin Hood and his son are coming.

Emma:" Dad…"

They hear a knock on the door. Emma answers it and it's Hook. Henry returns to his video game.

Hook:" Hello love"

Hook and Emma kiss then Hook enters. David crosses his arms and sighs.

Emma:" So you sure you want to go to Disney World? There's always Universal and Sea World"

Mary Margret:" Emma don't worry"

David:" We already got the tickets anyway"

Emma:" It's just that you guys will see…different versions of your selves"

Mary Marget:" You don't think we're prepared do you?"

Emma:" No! Well…"

Hook:" Love you already prepared me you said Pan is a good guy, Gold was hairy, and Regina died"

Mary Margret:" But the other Regina will be at Disney World"

David:" Along with the other you Hook, who is no family member what so ever, and several other of us"

Emma sighs. Emma joins Henry in the video game. Hook sits on the couch next to Emma watching the screen.

Hook:" So you kill the ogres just by pressing a button?"

David and Mary Margret are in the kitchen and Neal is asleep.

David:" If only the ogre wars were that easy"

Henry chuckles. It even though David was just making a joke it wasn't very accurate. Just getting punched could let you loose a life in the game.

Hook:" Wait what is that?"

Henry:" Dragon"

Hook:" Well it's hard to see sense everything is made out of little tiny bricks"

Hook said that why moving forward at the screen a bit.

Henry:" This game is a classic"

Hook:" I see"

Regina enters. Henry looks up from his game a bit.

Henry:" Hey mom"

Regina:" Hello"

David:" Please tell me there isn't another villain or curse"

Regina:" No believe or not everything is actually peaceful. Robin and his merry men will be scanning the forest why we're gone"

Mary Margret:" We should really treasure this. Tomorrow will be day 1 of our family vacation and may be the 1st one we'll have in a while"

David:" Then we get back to work"

Mary Margret:" Right"

Regina:" And also no magic I locked my vault this morning "

Emma bit her lip a bit. She paused her game controller.

Emma:" Henry I'm goanna go get some coffee"

Emma walked to the kitchen.

Regina:" Henry did you pack your clothes?"

Henry:" Hey mom"

Emma got her coffee and sat it on the table in front of the couch. She sits on the couch and returns to her and Henry's game.

Emma:" So kid will you be bringing the book?"

Henry:" Nah it'll just be kind of confusing besides it needs to be protected"

Later that day everyone else was out. Henry went to eat lunch at Granny's with Regina and Emma and Hook are taking a walk at the fishing docks. David and Mary Margret are packing their suite cases. Baby Neal is asleep in his crib.

David:" Should I bring my sword?"

Mary Margret:" It's a family vacation to a very wonderful place I really don't suggest you bring a weapon"

David:" I just have to keep an eye out"

Mary Margret sighs.

Mary Margret:" David…"

David:" I know, I know."

Mary Margret was about to put in her coat and hat, but she changes her mind.

Mary Margret:" Humidity"

David:" What?"

Mary Margret:" Florida it has humidity"

Mary Margret puts her warm rainy weather stuff away.

David:" Right"

Mary Margret pauses. She sighs and smiles.

David:" What?"

Mary Margret:" Our 1st family vacation…even Neal can come. Well baby Neal"

The real 1st Neal is dead.

David:" I know even though Emma's bringing Hook I'm excited"

Mary Margret:" You prepared to meet the other us?"

David:" How bad could it be? I mean Emma said we both have a sword"

Mary Margret:" Yeah"

David:" The dwarves all have their names"

Mary Margret:" That's true"

Mary Margret sits on her suit case. Her and David's eyes meet. The force of love brings them together. The 2 lean in for a kiss, but then Henry and Emma walk in. The 2 immediately stop.

David:" Um hi"

Mary Margret:" Hey guys"

Emma:" Right"

Henry runs upstairs to his room.

Later that night Emma is in her room. She's packing a suite case and puts in her iconic leather jacket. Emma sits on her suite case to get it to close when Hook walks in.

Hook:" Hello love"

Emma:" Killian? Oh um HI"

Hook:" I came to say good night and thank you again love for inviting me on your family vacation"

Emma:" You're welcome"

Hook:" Swan I'm not so sure your father is ok with it"

Emma sighs.

Emma:" You no how he is he'll be fine"

Hook:" So have you ever been to Disney World?"

Emma:" No me and Neal planned on going 1 day, but you know how that went"

Hook:" Right well now you can finally go"

Hook approaches her. He leans in for a kiss.

Emma:" Can you help me um close this?"

Hook:" Um ok"

Emma quickly changed the subject. She felt it a little awkward kissing randomly at this time. Emma jumped off the suite case and the 2 managed to zip the suite case.

Emma:" You better go I have to shower and we're waking up early to get to the hotel and then the park"

Hook:" Right, good night love"

Hook left the room a little disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2: Airport

**Chapter 2: Airport**

Emma's alarm clock goes off. She sits in her bed and sighs. Emma gets out of bed and dressed quickly. Emma grabs her suite case and hurries down stairs. The sun literally just rose. David and Mary Margret's suite cases are packed and by the door. Emma looks at the clock it's 7 am.

Emma:" Henry it's time to go!" 

Henry runs down the steps with his suite case and all dressed. Mary Margret and David are by Neal's crib. Mary Margret is cradling Neal and they have a stroller by them.

David:" The stroller will go into a car seat and a plane seat"

Mary Margret:" Alright"

David:" Relax Snow" 

Mary Margret:" Oh I'm perfectly calm"

Emma:" Let's get going"

Mary Margret put's Neal in the stroller. David grabs a few suite cases and leaves the front door open. It takes a few times, but they finally get the suite cases in the car. David locks the front door.

Emma gets in the drivers seat and David in the shot gun. Henry and Mary Margret sit in the back with baby Neal.

Emma:" Hook will be riding with Regina and Rumple with Belle. We all meet at the town line"

David:" Right"

Henry:" Disney World here we come"

Soon they reach the town line and get out of their cars. Hook and Emma kiss. Henry gets out the car to greet Regina.

Hook:" Regina's car was nice love, but I missed your yellow vechical"

Emma:" Yeah, but I'll see you at the air port"

Hook:" Wait what's that?"

They all can hear running foot steps. They turn and Robbin is running towards all of them.

Robbin:" Regina! Um, good bye"

Regina:" Robbin…"

The 2 kiss.

Robbin:" Don't worry the merry men will be guarding your vault. So have fun in Florida"

Regina:" Robbin I'll just miss you I don't care about that vault"

Robbin:" And I'll miss you too"

Regina:" Well have fun"

Robbin:" You to"

Robbin waves good bye to everyone then runs off. Regina watches him run off.

Charming:" Well we better get going"

Emma:" Right"

With a final kiss goodbye everyone gets back in their ways of transportation. The cars cross the town line.

In Emma's car it's pretty quiet. Especially sense baby Neal is sleeping.

Henry:" So anyone want to play a road game?"

Mary Margret:" Oh um sure what do you want to play?

Emma:" Me and Neal used to try to find states"

David:" States?"

Emma:" Well we try to find different places on the license plates"

Mary Margret:" You seem to be talking about Neal a lot"

Emma:" Y-y-eah it-its just we always dreamed about going here one day"

Henry:" I'm goanna try to find Colorado…"

Meanwhile in Regina's car it's very awkward. Hook is in the shotgun and Regina's driving.

Hook:" So you and Robbin seem pretty well together right now"

Regina:" Determines what you mean by 'well'" 

Hook:" Right" 

Hook sees the radio. He remembers Emma sometimes puts on music by turning a nob. He turns the nob.

Hook:" I still don't know how this bloody thing works"

Soon they all reach the air port. Belle and Rumple get out the car in front of the air port.

They grab their bags out the back seat and trunk. Belle has her camera around her neck. Belle takes a picture of the area. A young man approaches them with a air plane uniform.

Valet:" May I have your keys?"

Belle's confused she has never been at a air port before.

Belle:" I'm sorry who are you?"

Rumple:" That's the valet Belle this young man will be putting our car in a safe place until we get back"

Belle:" Oh" 

Rumple hands the valet the keys. The 2 then enter the airport. Belle looks around amazed. She starts snapping photos right away. She follows Rumple.

Belle:" Should we find the others?"

Rumple:" Yes"

Meanwhile Emma, Mary Margret, Henry, and Charming are looking around. Mary Margret is pushing Neal. Emma puts her suit case down and takes out her phone. She dials Regina's number. Regina answers.

Emma:" Hello Regina? We're by Cinnabon…alright see you soon"

Emma hangs up.

Henry:" Can we get a Cinnabon?"

Emma smiles. She remembers Henry had a cinnamon bon last time they were on a plane.

Emma:" Sure kid"

Emma takes out her wallet and hands Henry some money.

Henry:" Thanks" 

Emma turns to her parents.

Emma:" You guys want one?" 

Mary Margret:" No thanks we're fine"

Hook:" Swan!"

Emma looks around. Hook must be nearby somewhere. David sighs. Emma sees Hook and Regina coming towards them.

Mary Margret:" I'll call Gold and Belle"

Mary Margret gets her phone out her pant pocket and dials Gold's number. Mary Margret talks to him on the phone. When she hangs up Neal wakes up. Neal coos and looks around.

Hook and Regina arrive. Henry gets his cinnamon bon and comes to them.

Henry:" Mom"

Regina:" Hi Henry"

Regina looks around.

Hook:" When I pictured a air port I didn't expect it to be so…crowded"

Emma:" Well a lot of people have a lot of places to go"

David's phone vibrates. David looks at his phone.

David:" It's from Gold. Him and Belle will be meeting us at the 2nd check in counter"

Emma:" Well come on guys"

They begin going to the check in areas.

Hook:" So tell me Swan will the plane ride resemble flying in my pirate ship or flying with pixie dust alone"

Emma:" Um….." 

Emma didn't know how to respond.

David:" I'm sure it's neither"

Mary Margret:" Well we've never been on a plane before" 

Emma:" Right"

Regina:" Hey how long will this flight take?"

Emma:" About 3 hours"

Hook:" Took less to get to Never Land"

Emma:" Well it's not Never Land its Florida and this won't be magic. It'll be a plane"

David:" So about our seat arrangements…"

Emma:" Dad…"

Mary Margret:" Neal can sit next to us"

Henry:" I can sit with Regina"

David:" And Emma"

Emma:" Well…"

They see Rumple and Belle. They are in line in a line in front of a stand with a sign that says "Check in #2". They hurry up to them.

Rumple:" Where were you?"

Emma:" Waiting for Regina and Hook"

Hook:" Yes or no? The plane will be more easier to be on than a pirate ship" 

Emma:" Yes, unless there's a plane crash" 

They reach their turn at the desk.

Check in man:" Wow big family"

Emma:" That's not even half of it trust me"

They have a lot more family members. Rumple thought of Peter Pan when Emma said that. David thought about King George, his dead beat father, his mother, and his brother. Mary Margret stared off into space thinking of her mother's death. Hook thought of his brother and Regina thought of Cora. Regina clenches her fist when she thinks of both Cora and Zelena. Belle taps on Rumple's shoulder repeadedly.

Check in man:" Um…." 

Emma looks back at everyone's faces.

Emma:" Guys?" 

Mary Margret snaps out of it. 

Mary Margret:" Yes?"

Everyone else snaps out of it at their own speeds.

Check in man:" Family problems?"

Rumple went silent.

Rumple:" Terrible"

Check in man:" I see this must be the part of the family that doesn't hate each other"

Mary Margret:" Or is dead"

The check in man's eyes grow wide. Emma puts her ID on the table.

Check in man:" Please just make your way to the security"

Emma:" Right come on guys" 

Emma grabs her ID. Everyone begins walking to the security check point. They get in line for security.

Emma:" What was that" 

Mary Margret:" Sorry it's just….memories"

After the security worker checks their passes and ID's they get in line for the X-ray machine and metal detector.

After putting their shoes and bags on the conveyor to be scanned they get in line for the metal detector.

Emma:" Ok take off any metal when we get to here or else their will be sirens and everything"

Hook stares at his hook. Emma's eyes widen.

Hook:" …Swan…"

There is 1 family ahead of them for the metal detector.

Emma:" Ok don't panic let's just explain it to the security guards"

Regina:" Well what do we tell them?" 

Emma:" The truth Rumple took his hand we'll just sugar coat it a little"

Security Guard:" Next"

They go one by on through the machine and Hook is last.

Security Guard:" Go on ahead sir"

Hook:" It's just that"

Hook sighs. He goes through the machine and a siren goes off. Security guard run to him. Everyone's eyes widen. Henry's mouth hangs open. The security gaurds try to raise his arms up.

Hook:" Swan!"

Emma:" Hey careful!" 

The security guards raise Hook's arms up and pat him down. The security guard noticed Hook's hook.

Security Guard:" Go it! It's ok"

Hook puts his arms down and they let him through. They begin getting their bags and putting their shoes on. Hook stays silent. They begin walking and talking to their boarding area.

Hook:" I can't believe you all just stood their why I was getting ambushed!"

Emma:" You weren't getting ambushed it was a basic procedure"

David:" Trust me you don't know what ambushed is unless it's from Snow"

Mary Margret:" It was one time and we just met"

Rumple:" Hook that was nothing compared to what I used to do to people"

Belle:" I was ambushed by Mr. Smee and my father once upon a time"

Henry:" Greg and Tamara"

Neal burp.

Mary Margret:" Zelena took Neal"

Regina:" I took Emma" 

They reach their gate area. They all take seats and wait.

Hook sits by Emma rubbing his shoulder.

Emma:" Killian I'm sorry you felt a little over violated"

Hook:" No need for apologies love you didn't do it"

Emma:" it's just there was this incident with the twin towers and September 11th so they've become very safe with these planes. Imagine if they didn't have that and someone brought a gun and hurt someone. Like you, or me, or Henry…"

Hook:" I understand"

It's time for them to board their plane. They board their plane and put their luggage away. Henry sits with Emma and Regina, Hook sits next to Rumple and Belle behind Regina, and David, Mary Margret, and Neal sit in front of Emma, Regina, and Henry. They are currently waiting for the plane to lift off.

Henry has the window seat.

Henry:" How do you think Florida will be like?"

Emma:" Probably sunny"

Emma knows it's called the sunshine state.

Soon the plane takes off.


	3. Chapter 3: Plane Ride

**Chapter 3: Plane Ride**

The plane is flying through the sky. Belle looks out her window. She takes a picture. Rumple relaxes back in his seat. Hook pears over Rumple and sees Belle's window.

Hook:" Swan what if someone has to use the bathroom?"

Emma:" There's a bath room"

Henry is eating his cinnamon bon. Regina is trying to take a nap. David is listening for Emma and Hook. Mary Margret is cradling Neal why humming.

Hook:" Ok"

Henry:" I can't wait to get there"

David:" It's perfect for our family vacation"

Emma:" Right"

A random man in front of Mary Margret turns to her.

Talker Man:" I love your baby I really do! Hey first time on a plane? I've been on one thousands of times. Really like your baby"

Mary Margret:" Thank you"

Talker Man:" Your welcome. Hey is that your husband? Hey I'm—oh look out the window"

David:" Um if you'd excuse us my wife is trying to put our baby to sleep"

Mary Margret:" No it's ok"

The talker man keeps talking and talking.

Rumple:" Shut the hell up" 

The talker man ignored him.

Belle:" Rumple!"

Rumple:" Belle he's—"

Belle:" Don't let him ruin the plane ride"

Rumple sighs. He loved yet hated sometimes when his wife is right. Behind them is this man on the phone who keeps talking to.

Regina raises up a bit.

Regina:" Ugh what is that smell?"

Henry notices. He takes his food out his mouth and puts it in the box. He closes the box and looks around.

Henry:" Yeah what stinks?"

Regina looks and the 3 seats across from the side are 3 big sweat guys who's BO are spreading to across.

Sweaty Guy:" Why's it so hot in here?"

Regina:" Can someone please get some perfume?"

Emma:" In the over head compartment"

All of a sudden this blood curling scream comes from behind Hook. It's from a little kid who's screaming randomly and crying. A little girl a few rows ahead of Talker Guy joins him in screaming and is whining to her parents. Regina winces at the 2 screaming children. The 2 children scare Neal and he starts crying. Talker Guy isn't helping either with his talking. Henry just continues eating his cinnamon bons.

Hook:" Swan you didn't tell me a plane would be this annoying"

Emma:" Well you have to suffer these sometimes on a plane ride"

Talker Guy:" You know what helps a crying baby a binkie?"

Mary Margret looks around. People are staring at her and Neal. She doesn't want Neal to be disruptive. Neal was joining in on the noise.

Mary Margret:" Hush I know you're hungry"

All of a sudden a man in front of David moves his seat back and falls asleep. He begins snowing loud and obnoxious.

David:" Excuse me your seat is a little to far back"

His snoring just becomes louder. Regina clenches the arms of the chair. She clenches her eyes closed she can't take it. A little kid is kicking the back of Rumple's seat. Rumple is trying to ignore it.

Regina:" Could this get any worse?"

To make matters worse one of the sweaty guys take his shoes off. Regina stands up.

Regina:" I am going to the restroom"

Regina walks down the isle to the restroom. All of a sudden this annoying woman stands up and stands in the middle of the isle.

Annoying Woman:" Ok well look I deserve to be in 1st class because I'm always in 1st class and I don't belong with these people"

Emma:" Hey sit down lady"

Annoying Woman:" No one talks to me like that listen to me lady—"

Emma:" Look I am not here to pick a fight. Now sit down"

Annoying Woman:" Screw you"

Emma sighs and lays back in her seat.

Annoying Woman:" I can't believe I'm with these peasants" 

David:" Look lady—"

Mary Margret:" David don't"

The 2 children continue, Talker Guy is just talking and looking at Mary Margret, and Annoying Woman keeps ranting.

Annoying Woman:" These people are disgusting look at this kid over here with the scarf—"

The Annoying Woman points to Henry. Emma stands up.

Emma:" HEY! Listen to me LEAVE MY KID ALONE!"

Annoying Woman:" Ok I will"

The annoying woman sits in her seat and keeps talking. Emma sits down and sighs. Someone passes gas some where in the plane. Regina struts out of the restroom and stands in the middle of the isle. It was the last straw.

Regina:" That's it! You shut up! You control your baby! You control your crying child! You control your daughters whining! You wake up! You put your shoes and some deorderant on! And you stay in your seat or I'm pushing you out of the plane myself"

David:" Regina!"

Regina sits back in her seat. For 5 minutes everything is quiet until it all starts again. Regina lets out a moan. The Annoying Woman is talking louder than she was before. Belle is just reading a thick book she brought for the trip.

It's 2 hours into the flight. Emma comes back from the bathroom and Henry is sleeping. Neal isn't crying anymore and is sleeping and so is Mary Margret. Yet the man is still talking to her. Mary Margret wakes up.

Talker Guy:" Good you're up! So I was riding the mighty Colorado River—"

Mary Margret moans. She puts Neal in his seat and tries to bare the Talker Guy. She doesn't want to be rude though.

David:" Snow can you meet me in the bathroom please?"

Mary Margret:" Oh sure"

Talker Guy:" I'll watch your baby for you"

Mary Margret and David get up and Mary Margret takes Neal with them. They step into the air plane bath room and talk.

David:" Look Snow I under stand you want to be polite, but it's not rude to ask him to stop talking to you"

Mary Margret:" David even when people are over bearing you should always give them a chance to say something that's important to them…my mother taught me that"

It was true Snow's mother Ava always taught her to be good and polite. She taught Snow once to always listen to someone. Ava taught Snow that 1 day when she becomes queen and people come to her to let them speak and always listen.

Mary Margret:" She taught me to listen to the people when they come to me. What may not sound important may end up being to them. This man came to me with no one else to talk to"

David sighs. David doesn't know how to respond to this. Snow always looked up to her mother and she doesn't want to disappoint her.

David:" That is true, but if this man makes you feel uncomfortable you should tell him to stop. This is a plane ride and one of the attendants told us to relax and enjoy the flight. And my mother, I'm sure yours did to, told me I a place you are supposed to feel comfortable you should never feel un comfortable in"

Snow sighs. Her mother did tell her that to.

Mary Margret:" Everything would be more simple if you had a mother to be there for you always, but they're dead"

David:" Not every mother"

Mary Margret smiles. The 2 kiss then leave the restroom and go back to their seats. When David sits down he sighs at the guy with his seat back.

Mary Margret:" Maybe you should listen to your mother"

David realizes Snow, as always, is right. David taps on the man's shoulder. The man wakes up and looks back.

David:" Sir can you please move your seat up?"

Man:" Sure"

The man moves up his seat and then continues sleeping and snoring. Emma taps on David's shoulder.

Emma:" how'd you do that?"

David:" Let's just say my mother taught me how"

Snow:" Emma in a place you are supposed to be comfortable never let anyone make you un comfortable"

Emma:" Ok mom"

Belle wakes up. She turns to Rumple.

Belle:" Are we there yet?"

Rumple:" Not yet dear"

Soon the flight is almost over. It's the afternoon. The flight lands and on the speakers they say they can get off the plane. Everyone stands up and get their luggage. Neal is still sleeping.

Hook:" That was the worse experience of my life"

Everyone gets their luggage. They leave the plane and they go out into the air port.

Henry:" Whoa"

Emma:" Ok let's find the magical express"

Regina:" Ok…"


	4. Chapter 4: The Resort

**Chapter 4: The Resort**

After getting on the magical express they wait for them to arrive at their resort. Belle took a bunch of pictures in the air port and keeps taking pictures inside the bus.

Henry:" I can't believe we're actually going to the resort"

Mary Margret turns to David.

Mary Margret:" Ready to see the other us?"

David:" Ready as I'll ever be"

Emma is speaking to Hook.

Emma:" So an iconic thing you do at the park is get yourself a pair of Mickey ears"

Hook:" 'Mickey ears?"

Emma:" Yup to match Mickey the mascot and said owner of the park"

Hook:" Will we be meeting this 'Mickey'?"

Emma:" Probably"

Hook:" Interesting"

Belle is talking to Rumple.

Belle:" Remember if you see Peter Pan it isn't the Peter Pan we know it's a different Peter"

Rumple:" Don't worry Belle I'll remember"

Belle:" I wonder what I'll look like"

Rumple:" Beautiful as always"

The bus drops them off at the resort. They walk in front of the resort. There are 2 green doors. They walk through them and they turn our to be automatic. The resort looks like on the outside it's made of logs.

They enter the lobby and it looks like logs to. It's busy and wonderful. Hook looks up and aligned on the top of this one wall are these tiki mask. There are comfortable cahirs and sofas and there is this fire place. After they check in they rest in the lobby a bit. Hook and Emma sit by the fire place.

Hook:" Well I'll be going to my room"

Emma:" Right"

Hook gets up and leaves. Emma does to. Emma, Mary Margret, David, Neal, and Henry make it to their room. It's a woods view with a bunk bed and a queen bed. Mary Margret parks Neal's stroller by the queen bed. They put their suit cases down. Henry sees the bunk bed.

Henry:" Awesome"

1 bunk is for Emma and the other is for him. Neal can sleep in his stroller and the queen bed is for Mary Margret and David.

Mary Margret:" Well I'm going out to look around"

David:" I'm with you"

Mary Margret:" We should bring Neal"

Mary Margret gets the stroller and her and David leave the room.

Emma:" What do you say kid wanna see what they got here?"

Henry:" You bet"

Emma and Henry leave the room. They go down the steps and to a outside area. There are pools, paths, and a small water fall with a river with stones. The river seems to exstend into one of the pools.

Henry:" Whoa"

Henry said that because there are a lot of people. Emma sees David and Mary Margret by this geyser.

David and Mary Margret stand by Fire Rock Geyser. They are standing on what seems like a board walk. The 2 hold hands.

David:" So this is a pretty big place

Mary Margret:" Don't worry if we get lost you'll find me"

The 2 lean in for a kiss. All of a sudden the geyser goes off. The 2 look at it and hold hands.

Emma and Henry are at the Trout Pass Pool Bar.

Emma:" We would like a Lava Blast and a Big Island Iced Tea"

Guy:" Alright"

He gets the drinks. Henry drinks the Lava Blast and Emma drinks the Big Island Iced Tea. Regina comes up to the bar.

Regina:" Henry Emma"

Henry:" Hey mom"

Emma:" Hi Regina"

Regina:" Just saw a picture on a phone case of the Disney me. I do not dress well. Henry I found an arcard"

Henry:" Awesome can I go mom?"

Emma:" Sure I'll just…stay here"

Henry:" Thanks"

Henry walks off with Regina to the Buttons and Bells Arcade. Emma stands there drinking her Big Island Iced Tea.

Hook walks up to her.

Emma:" Hey Killian"

Hook:" I hope you don't mind love me joining in on your drink"

Hook turns to the guy at the stand.

Hook:" Do you have any rum?"

Emma:" Killian"

Hook:" What?"

Guy:" Actually our Sunken Treasure has a delicious rum called Malibu Coconut Rum"

Emma:" Disney World really does have something for everyone"

The guy gets Hook is Sunken Treasure drink and him and Emma stand by the Silver Creek Springs. David from afar is watching them. Snow taps on his shoulder and gets his attention. The 2 walk off.

Mary Margret and David walk off the wooden blanks and past the Trout Pass Pool Bar.

David:" They have alcoholic drinks at that pool bar snow"

Mary Margret:" It's not like they'll get drunk. It's Disney World and they do say it's the 'happiest place on earth'"

David:" I guess you're right"

Mary Margret looks back. Hook and Emma are sitting by one of the pools drinking their drinks. Mary Margret smiles and her and David walk down the Nature Trail why she pushes Neal.

Hook and Emma sit a few feet away from the pool. Emma took off her jacket due to it getting a little hot. Hook is almost done with his drink. He really enjoys it.

Hook:" This is nothing like I've ever tasted"

When it's empty he looks down disapointed. Emma finishes her drink.

Hook:" Well always have this:

Hook pulls out a small brown bottle from his jacket. It's one of his rum bottles. Emma's eyes widen.

Emma:" Killian!"

Emma's magic kicks in. Killian's brown bottle flies from his hand to Emma's. Emma stares at her hand holding the small bottle surprised.

Killian:" What?"

Emma:" Y-You can't do that here"

Emma's hand begins shaking a bit. It scares her a little when her magic catches her by surprise. Hook slowly takes it back from Emma. He puts it back in his coat.

Hook:" Ok love"

Emma:" Killian I'm—" 

Hook:" No need to apologize this is a family place there are children in that little pool over there"

Emma:" Y-Yeah" 

Emma begins wringing her hands. She takes a deep breath and stands up.

Emma:" I'm goanna go get another drink"

Hook sighs.

Hook:" Bring me one love"

Emma:" I will"

Emma soon comes back with the drinks. The 2 awkwardly drink. Hook brakes the silence.

Hook:" I'm not much for swimming, but…"

Hook rises. Emma slowly gets up.

Emma:" Isn't there a hour after eating thing?"

Hook:" I've done it before"

Hook takes off his leather jacket revealing a white sleeveless shirt. He takes off his boots leaving him in his socks. He's going to try to impress Emma. Hook beings to walk to the walkway to the slide. Emma stands up, crosses her arms, and watches.

Hook is walking to the Silver Creek Springs slide. The walkway is aligned with these big rocks for a cool look. Hook gets into the line and waves at Emma. Emma waves back. There's a little girl behind hook in a Ariel swim suite. Hook looks back at the little girl and smiles. It's Hook's turn on the slide. He then begins to prepare himself.

Emma:" Hook you are going down the slide right?"

Hook waves at Emma. He then jumps off the rocks and into the pool with a splash. Emma's eye's widen. She was certainly not expecting that. Hook just did what he saw many other men do in the Enchanted Forest. Sometimes when he was riding by in the woods he'd see men jumping off high rocks into the water to impress girls. The rock he jumped off wasn't as high though, but it was still something.

Hook comes out the water and spits some out his mouth. Emma chuckles.

Emma:" You ok?"

Hook:" I'm always ok love"

Hook swims over to the side of the pool Emma is by.

Hook:" What do you say love?"

Emma:" Oh, Killian I would, but I-I didn't bring a swim suite"

Hook:" So?"

Emma:" I-I—" 

Hook:" Say no more. I understand you aren't comfortable swimming in such attire love"

Emma:" Yeah right" 

Hook sits on the edge of the pool.

Later that night it's time for dinner. Rumple and Belle already ate so that leaves Hook, Emma, David, Mary Margret, baby Neil, Regina, and Henry. They walk into the Whispering Canyon Café. It has cowboy and cowgirl waiters and waitresses and frontier décor. Mary Margret is pushing Neil and has her baby bag with her so she can give Neil a bottle

David:" Alright let's find a table"

The family plus Hook find a table and sit down. They look at their menu's and read. Mary Margret makes Neil a bottle and then gives it to the baby so he can have a good meal.

Emma:" Henry what do you want?"

Henry:" I don't know"

David:" How about we share an appetizer? What do you think snow?"

Mary Margret:" Oh well how about some chips and salsa?"

Emma:" Alright that'll be the Gold Rush Western Chips"

David:" Hold on it serves 2 only"

Emma:" Well then let's just order a few of them. That'll give us time to pick something on the menu"

David:" Waitress!" 

A waitress walks over to the table.

Waitress:" Alright right let's make this quick what do you want?"

The waitress pinches Henry's cheek for a second. Henry looks up from his menu confused.

David:" We'd like 3 servings of Gold Rush Western Chips"

Waitress:" I see" 

The waitress notices hook.

Waitress:" Hey sit up straight guy liner"

Regina cracks a smile. She likes that by chance the waitress called Hook what she usually calls him.

Hook:" Alright love"

Waitress:" Not your lover gotta lover right over there his name is Frank. FRANK!" 

A waiter from across the room waves at the waitress. The waitress blows a kiss then turns to David.

Waitress:" Ok blonde they'll be here when ever"

Mary Margret:" May we get a time they'll be here?"

A waitress from a few tables back joins the conversation.

Waitress 2:" Don't ask her that! Everyone asks her that! It's always to late or to early then what she says she is"

Waitress:" Don't listen to her your chips will be here in 5 minutes"

The waitress then walks off.

Waitress 2:" I warned yah! It's probably be back way after that"

David chuckles. Soon the waitress comes with their order.

Waitress:" You finally ready to order?"

Mary Margret:" Sure, I'll have some ice tea"

Regina:" So would I"

Emma:" Hey why not?"

Henry:" I'd like a cheese burger" 

After the rest order there food the waitress turns to Hook.

Waitress:" Bye guy liner"

The waitress walks off. Regina smirks and Hook sighs. A waiter begins clapping a beat and a few of the other waiters. Some guest join in and David taps a beat on his knee. Mary Margret laughs and claps her hands making the beat. Henry joins.

Henry:" Come on mom!"

Emma:" Uh…"

Emma claps the beat with her hands.

Waiter:" _I come from Alabama_

 _With a banjo on my knee_

 _I'm going to Lousianna_

 _My true love for to see_ "

David and Mary Margret smile at each other. Some guest join in. The waiter hands the song over to a few guest. The waiter runs over to there table and points at Emma.

Emma:" Oh um…"

Waiter:" _I had a dream the other night…_ "

The waiter hands it over to Emma. Henry smiles. Emma sighs.

Emma:" When everything was still…"

The waiter puts his arms around Emma and Hook. The 2 are sitting by each other. The waiter begins to sway with the 2. Hook has a confused look on his face. Henry chuckles. Emma laughs.

Waiter:" _I dreamed I saw Susannah dear_

 _A coming down a hill_ "

Emma:" Alright"

Regina:" Well this isn't embarrassing"

The waiter gets up and let's the 2 go. Waiters and waitresses continue the song handing it over to people.

Emma:" Ok then…"

Mary Margret is humming the song.

David:" Wow a sing along"

Mary Margret:" I like it here at Disney World already"

Soon there food comes. Henry got his cheese burger why the others got things like beans, corn bread, mash potatoes, and ribs. Emma, Regina, and Mary Margret have giant glass things of sweet tea. Hook got a featured beer called Full Sail Session Larger.

Emma:" Hey can we get some straws?"

A waitress flings straws at there table. The 3 girls at the table get the straws and begin drinking their tea and eating.

Henry:" Hey can I have some ketchup for my cheese burger"

The waitress goes to their table.

Waitress:" Alright on the count of 3 we yell 'we need ketchup' alright?"

Henry:" Wait what?"

Waitress:" 1…2…3! WE NEED KETCHUP!" 

Regina looks up. David jumps a bit.

Henry:" Ketchup please!"

Waitress:" WE NEED KETCHUP!"

Soon the next thing they know the table is full of ketchup bottles. Henry only used a squirt of one of them.

Emma:" Well we did need ketchup…I guess" 

Hook:" You know I have to say this is pretty impressive"

Mary Margret:" Hook's right this shows they really care" 

Regina:" Well they certainly care a lot"

After dinner they all go to there rooms.

David and Mary Margret are asleep with Neal sleeping in his crib next to the bed. Henry is reading a book in his top bunk bed. Henry is in his PJ pants and shirts. Emma is taking off her jacket about to get ready for bed.

Henry is reading a book about Walt Disney. During the year in New York with Emma there was a school fund raiser selling different books and Henry just got the random ones to support his school. He decided to read the book now to know about the man who inspired the park they'll be going to the next day.

Emma:" What are you reading kid?"

Henry:" A biography about Walt Disney and it's pretty cool"

Emma:" Really?"

Henry:" Yeah, it says his dad did corporal punishment and was super strict. Beatings became a part of their daily routine and issued his punishments in the wood shed….whoa"

Emma:" Hey lights out in 5"

Henry:" Alright sure"

Henry's really into his book and you can tell from the look on his face. In 6 minutes Henry goes to bed and before Emma takes off her boots to continue getting ready for bed there's a knock on the door. Emma opens it and there's Hook.

Emma:" Oh Killian" 

Hook:" Hello love—"

Emma shushes him.

Emma:" Henry's asleep"

Hook lowers his voice.

Hook:" Right sorry. I found something you would like to see"

Emma:" Oh it's just that I-I was about to go to bed. It's late and…" 

Hook:" I understand sorry for disturbing you"

Hook, disappointedly, turns to walk. Emma sighs.

Emma:" Wait I'll come"

Hook turns around and smiles. The 2 leave the room and go to a area for dock and ferry boat transportation. It's like a little dock area and reminds Hook a little of Story Brooke.

Hook:" Look"

Emma:" Docks….?"

Hook:" A small one, but they have one for boat rentals. What do you say we go on one sometime?" 

Emma:" I say that would seem like a pretty good idea" 

The 2 begins walking back and Hook stops in front of Silver Creek Springs.

Hook:" Wanna take that swim now?" 

Emma:" Don't you think it's a little late?"

Before Hook responded he took off his boots and leather jacket. He then takes off his shirt and puts it by the pool. He jumps into the water still wearing his socks. He comes above it and swims towards Emma.

Emma:" Killian it's late"

Killian:" I understand" 

Hook looks down disappointed. Emma sighs and turns around to walk away. All of a sudden she slips on water and falls into the pool. To Emma's surprise Hook scoops her up.. Emma is breathing hard because it startled her a little when she fell.

Emma:" I'm fine it's ok I'm fine"

Hook puts Emma down. Emma spits out a little water and begins swimming towards the edge of the pool. Emma tries to climb out, but her hands slip and she falls back into the water. Emma sighs and moves wet hair out of her face. Hook chuckles and Emma looks back and rolls her eyes. Emma swims to the steps leading out of the pool and climbs out. Hook follows her. Emma sits by the pool and takes off her boots to empty the water from them. Emma rings her hair. Hook puts back on his jacket, boots, and shirt.

Hook:" You have no idea how many times I fell over board"

Emma:" Really?"

Hook:" Yeah, well it's getting late good night love" 

Emma:" Night"

The 2 go back to their hotel rooms. When Emma comes in and turns on the lights David and Mary Margret wake up from the sound of Emma's foot steps.

David:" Emma…? Why are you wet?"

Emma:" I fell into the pool"

Mary Margret:" How?"

Emma:" I'll explain later goodnight"

David and Mary Margret:" Night"


End file.
